Saints Of Los Angeles
by babeelove
Summary: There are protectors in Los Angeles, protectors that protects the humans of Los Angeles from those rogue vampires and they call themselves Saints. But these Saints are getting on the nerves of Josef, he wants answers. JOSEF X OC X OC. MICK X BETH.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"About _them_. _They_'re all over the news!"

"You mean the _Saints_?"

"Yes!"

Who were the _Saints_? Questions after questions were being asked but did any of them have answers? Only few. All the citizens of Los Angeles knew was that, these _Saints_ meant no harm. They were the protectors of Los Angeles.

"_We are, we are the saints, we signed our life away. Doesn't matter what you think, we're gonna do it anyway. We are, we are the saints, one day you will confess and pray to the Saints of Los Angeles!_ **And that was Saints of Los Angeles sung by Motley Crue. The song is based upon the true saints of Los Angeles. Thank you for listening to Kiis-FM on 102.7**."

Josef Kostan rolled his eyes and turned off the radio. These _Saints_ were getting on his nerves. They have been leaving their calling card at the crime scene where rogue vampires were found. It was beginning to surface the truth about the reality of Vampires. And Josef didn't like that. He didn't want to be found. All his work of having vampires in the dark in Los Angeles would have gone to waste.

"Josef" he turned to glance at his best friend Mick St. John from beside in the passenger seat and hmm-ed indicating he was listening. "Have you found anything about those _Saints_ yet?" Josef growled lowly in frustration and Mick nodded knowing there wasn't any clues as to who they were. "I've got word that Tommy Lee would be at Hyde tonight,"

"Then we'll be there. I need to ask him some questions. This is getting too far," Mick nodded not adding another word since he wanted to know the truth about these _Saints_ too.

That night, Tommy Lee sat lounging around in the VIP section with a couple of girls along his arms. He wore a simple white singlet with a black cap and blue jeans. There was a still burning cigar on the table on the ashtray. The 45 year old drummer for Motley Crue was laughing and having fun, until the door opened and in walked a beautiful woman.

"Girls, leave us for a moment," he told the other girls not taking his eyes off the goddess in front of him. She walked over to him, her black heels clicking against the floor. Her hips swayed as she walked. She was a true beauty. The way her tanned skin shone under the flashing lights of the room. The way her light brown hair was wavy and cascaded along her shoulders. She wore a simple black shirt with a leather jacket over it. Her toned stomach was exposed allowing Tommy to see her glittering diamond belly ring.

"Hello Tommy. It's so nice to see you here," her voice was soft and velvety. Tommy grinned and nodded at the younger woman. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her small body and kissed her cheeks. She smiled back at him with her full lips parted into a grin showing her white teeth.

"It's great to see you again Eva. Are you here by yourself?" she shook her head as they both dropped their arms from each other and smiled softly. Her head turned around hearing the door open again although the music was booming loudly outside the room they were in. "Oh look who decides to join us," Tommy said chuckling in the end.

Evangelina smiled seeing her best friends and family walking into the room. The three young men grinned and nod their heads at Tommy. The first one to lead the way was Gaspard. He was tall and was a little lanky. He was the leader of the group of four, always looking out for the others especially for Evangelina being the only female in the group. Gaspard flicked his grey eyes over to Evangelina and there was a flicker of emotion running through them that Tommy had noticed. The brunette haired one following behind Gaspard looking rich and a playboy was Michael. He had the money and he had the looks to go with it. Michael was shorter than Gaspard. His blue eyes were always on Evangelina trying to spot any danger that was in her way. He loved her in so many ways. He didn't want to see her hurt. Last of the group was Phillip. He was quiet and pale looking. Phillip was shy and looked to be the odd one of the group. He had a strong connection with Evangelina. They shared secret looks that no one else but them understood.

"Phillip! You made it! I knew the guys could convince you to come in!" Evangelina spoke loudly for him to hear as she jumped over to him and smiled sweetly showing her teeth. Tommy laughed at the two youngsters in the room and gestured for them to sit around the leathered chairs.

"So what brings you youngsters in here to sit around with me?" Evangelina pouted. Phillip swallowed nervously as he sat closer to Evangelina who smiled over at him in encouragement. Michael rolled his eyes but then grinned back at Tommy as for Gaspard, he just looked blankly at Tommy who mentally sighed at the emotionless expression he was presented with from the leader.

"We're here to visit you." Michael said as he saw no one else going to speak. Evangelina frowned and her manicured nails dug into the palms of her hands. Gaspard noticed this and frowned reaching into his black jacket. "Eva? What's wrong?" Michael asked turning to face Evangelina who was snarling now. Her upper lips pulled back with her nose scrounged upwards in distaste and anger.

They all stood up as the door opened again. The music flowing through the room louder. Evangelina had returned her face expression back to normal. Her lips weren't in a snarl. Tommy looked over at the unfamiliar faces and frowned stepping forward.

"Excuse me but you aren't welcome here," Tommy said his voice strong and sounding fierce. Evangelina clenched her fingers, her heart beating a little faster than normal. Michael stood in front of her as Phillip pulled Evangelina behind him slowly clutching on her arm with a firm grip.

"Mr. Lee, I need to ask you some questions...concerning about the _Saints_." Gaspard frowned at the mention of _Saints_. He signalled for Tommy not to talk anymore and it was ok for him to answer these curious questions. Gaspard brushed off his jacket and reached his hand out to shake with the blonde haired man.

"I'm Gaspard and perhaps you should have a booking with Tommy's manager," Josef didn't like being told what he was to do. He sniffed the air closing his eyes as he felt the slight anger coming from someone in the back and nervousness towards there. Evangelina tugged onto the shirt of Michael who looked back at her.

"Michael, I'm scared. Can we leave?" she asked in her soft but now shaky voice. Her eyes pleading him with tears filling them. Phillip released his hold of her and Michael pulled her close to his chest. She didn't hesitate to hug him back tightly. "Please?" she begged again her face against his toned chest. Michael looked over at Gaspard and then Tommy who both nodded. Michael nodded with Phillip and him leading Evangelina out of the room.

Evangelina looked over at the two strangers. Mick St. John and Josef Kostan. Mick stared back at Evangelina and was taken by her beauty. He could hear her steady fast heartbeat beating against her ribcages. He could smell her scent. The sweet honey taste floating in the air. Evangelina frowned at him and hugged Michael tighter than before.

As the door closed with the three leaving the building. Gaspard cleared his throat and gestured Josef and Mick over to the seats. They sat down cautiously. Their ears opened for any unsteady heartbeat but heard none. These people were too calm in a situation like this.

"I'm Mick St. John and this is Josef Kostan," Gaspard furrowed his eyebrows in thought at the mention of a familiar name.

"Oh, Mr. Kostan you are quite famous around these areas, what brings you here to talk to Tommy?" Gaspard spoke easily. Tommy sat back with his arm across the back of the seat and smoking his cigar that was on the ashtray before. Josef and Mick stared at the two humans strangely. They were hiding something, the two vampires just knew it.

"I wonder if you really know what they are Mr. Lee?" Tommy frowned and blew the smoke from his cigar through his mouth. Mick watched as he flicked his cigar and the ash just floating onto the floor slowly. Tommy didn't speak for a while and neither did Gaspard who had been speaking for the majority of the time.

"All I know is that they are the saints of Los Angeles. They help citizens of L.A and I don't need to know anything else about them,"


	2. Chapter 2

"They're onto us,"

"I know. Those two were vampires."

"It's going to be only a matter of time before they find out who we are. We have to be more careful" they all nodded at each other

"Ok, see you all tomorrow," one by one they left with the promise of being here tomorrow again.

"Eva! Come on, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up," groaned Michael as he tapped his fingers impatiently along the wooden railing of his home. Evangelina had been staying over at his home helping him with the housework. Phillip was living with Gaspard seeing as the two were working together in the local bar nearby. "Eva!" he shouted again losing all his patience.

"Coming!" she shouted back at Michael as she came to the top of the stairs wearing a beautiful gold silk dress. Her hair was half up in a bun and down in waves. Michael was lost for words as he looked at the beautiful goddess before him. She had golden eye shadow as her eyes were lined with black eyeliner.

"Wow! You look beautiful Eva," she blushed, her cheeks taint with pink. He grinned and waited for her to link her arm around his elbow. Evangelina smiled at him and together they walked out into the limo that was waiting for them in front of the house. "You really do Evangelina," she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Welcome to the House party of Josef Kostan," although the two of them hadn't want to come here at all, especially Evangelina. Gaspard wanted them to. It would be rude to decline such an invite for Michael. Michael smiled and nodded at all those familiar faces as Evangelina smiled standing there beside him in one hand holding onto a glass of champagne.

"Oh, haven't we met before?" Josef came walking over to Evangelina as she stood by herself as Michael was socialising with his colleagues close by. Evangelina cringed slightly unnoticed by Josef as he neared her. She forced a smile to her face but her eyes were dull and angry looking as she looked up at him. Josef frowned slightly but smiled to hide his confusion. "I'm Josef Kostan,"

"I know. I'm Evangelina but you don't need to know me." She spoke with a neutral tone not fitting into her velvety voice. Her eyes caught glance of Michael as he came walking over. She smiled at him in relief and he grinned back slipping his arm around her thin waist.

"Is there a problem Mr. Kostan?" Josef looked over at Michael and shook his head seeing another familiar face from Tommy Lee's VIP lounge at Hyde.

"You must be Michael Towers," Michael nodded and shook the cold hand of Josef but didn't voice any questions to the cold temperature. "You have quite a reputation around here," Michael shrugged not caring and could feel Evangelina edging closer to his body.

"Mr. Kostan, if you don't mind. We would really like to talk to Michael's colleagues," Josef nodded and watched as the two walked away from him gracefully.

The house of Josef Kostan was empty. He sat by himself in front of the burning fire with a glass of whiskey in hand. His mind far away from reality as he was thinking of the brown haired goddess he had met recently. It was strange. Ever since he met her at Hyde, he wanted to talk to her and touch her in every way. Although he didn't like the feeling of this he couldn't help himself.

He knew there was something wrong with the four of them not including Tommy Lee. There was some secret that they were hiding. The air around them was human nothing different although they smelt sweeter especially Evangelina but there was nothing wrong with that. There were plenty of humans whose blood would always smell sweeter and others and that made them stand in a dangerous situation.

"All by yourself in here drinking?" he heard the voice of Mick St. John behind him. Josef smirked being brought back to reality. He shrugged carelessly and finished his glass. "Josef, are you alright? You seem tense at something,"

"Those people we met the other day. They smell too sweet," Mick nodded and sat opposite Josef in the nearby armchair. "It's normal but they're just too sweeter, sweeter than sweet. There's something about them that they're hiding," Mick looked over at his friend

"Like what? You think they're vampires?" Josef shook his head. Leaning back a little to stare at Mick

"No, their heart still beats...they're human but I don't know I just feel something out of place for them, something abnormal about them," Mick sat there taking in what Josef had said. It was true. He had felt that around them too when he met them that day. That night he felt the strangeness in the air. "I assume she's dating him," Mick looked over at Josef confused at what Josef was saying.

"What are you talking about? Whose this _she_ that you are talking about?" Josef looked over at Mick and mentally groaned.

"Evangelina. The girl that was there at Hyde," Mick nodded remembering that beautiful woman who had been afraid to stare at him or even stand near him. The door burst opened as Josef growled lowly within his chest and stood up turning to prepare a glare at the person who had barged in.

"Josef! There's another scene. Another vogue vampire was found and _Saints_ left their calling card again," Josef tightened his hold on the glass and it shattered. Shards of glass embedded into his skin and he didn't even flinch. Josef's hand bled slowly as the wounds began to heal and the glass pieces fell onto the carpet. Mick sighed watching his distressed friend.

"No fair, you went to have fun while we were busy,"

"This isn't about fairness, it's about saving those humans who will become victims if we don't stop these rogues,"

"Let's not fight please," they nodded and stepped away from each other.

"Come on, we have to leave now,"

Josef and Mick stared at the scene before them. The bodiless rogue vampire lay in one spot as its head lay in other. The Cleaners were already here and cleaning up the place. Mopping the floor of any blood and taking the body and head away.

"These _Saints_ are beginning to make my life easier though but leaving these rogues here? No," Mick and Josef looked over to the tall woman wearing her black leather outfit. "Do you know anything about them?" Mick and Josef shook their heads as she breathed out deeply.

"Evangelina! Phillip!" the voice drifted to those vampires in the alleyway. Josef and Mick looked over at each other and disappeared using their inhuman speed. "Dammit!" the same male voice cursed as he punched a snarling vampire.

"Phillip!" shouted the velvety voice that Josef had come to engrave forever in his mind. Evangelina stood there in her dress previous to the event at Josef's house. Her eyes wide as her mouth hanging open. Tears streaming down her cheeks making her look so broken. Michael rushed over to her and enveloped her into his arms as she cried. Her cries louder and louder with each passing moment. "I'm going to kill everyone one of them, starting from these two!" she shouted turning around and facing Josef and Mick with a glare.

Her eyes filled with hatred turning into a silver colour. Mick and Josef stepped back slowly vamping out into their vampire forms. Michael reached out to touch Evangelina but he couldn't get through to her. He was blown back slightly by her increasing power. Evangelina's hands were slowly engulfed by a purple coloured force. It circled her hands and slowly her wrist. Her eyes now a silver colour staring straight at the two vampires before her.

"Eva! Don't do this! We can get back Phillip! Calm down!" Evangeline turned around hearing the voice of Michael. Her eyes fading back to their warm brown eyes. The power swimming around her hands were slowly disappearing away. Evangelina dropped to the ground. Her arms rest by her sides looking broken as did her face. Tears streamed down her eyes like a waterfall.

"It's my fault. I'm so sorry Michael. If Gaspard hadn't been trying to protect me he wouldn't have been kidnapped and then there's Phillip-oh God Phillip. He's so scared. I saw the look in his eyes." She mumbled to Michael who had wrapped his arms around her shoulders letting her lean back against his chest. "I couldn't do anything, I'm so sorry,"

"No. I understand, we understand. _He _was there. There was nothing you could do. I understand," Michael helped her up as she leaned most of her weight against his body. He slipped his arm around her waist just watching them, Josef felt a tug in his chest. The weighing down of his heart.

"What are you?" Mick questioned seeing as it was the perfect time to speak now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Michael, promise me that we'll be able to save Gaspard and Phillip," Evangelina whispered to Michael as they rested their foreheads against each other in the lounge room of Josef Kostan. Mick watched them interestingly. Josef looked away rolling his eyes but there was no denying that heavy feeling in his heart. "I'm so afraid for Phillip. He's so young and he's so afraid of things," Evangelina whispered again. She had so many emotions running through her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you didn't explain what you were," Josef interrupted although having felt no sympathy or even regret for interrupting in fact, he was glad. Mick looked over and glared at his friend but was unnoticed as Evangelina sniffed and Michael stood up sitting beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Gaspard, Phillip, Evangelina and I are the _Saints_. We've became the _Saints_ officially just a few months ago--" Mick nodded remembering that he had heard of them first just in the beginning of February. Beth had told him about this being the news reporter she was. Speaking of Beth, Mick wandered what she was up to now. It was a while since she's last called him. He was worried but he knew she was safe because he often went pass her apartment and could see her in there.

"--we've been together as a family for 5 years since I became part of the family. Michael and Gaspard had been together longer then they found Phillip and then finally me. We all have powers; we all have a gift for being in the Gates of Life." Josef spoke up not really understanding what they were saying to him and Mick.

"Gates of Life? What do you mean?" Michael glared over at Josef for once again being rude and interrupting them. He was being such a rude vampire and Michael didn't like rude people. Mick again glared at his friend and cleared his throat getting the attention of everyone. Evangelina went undisturbed by the event and continued,

"It's when a human is on the thin thread of dying but through the events when he/she was alive they are sent to the Gates of Life. Once we are brought back to life, we are gifted. Gaspard is the eldest and he has total control of his powers. He has the gift of fire that's why the majority of the time Gaspard has to keep his emotions checked. Michael--" she said he name and turned to smile at Michael who grinned at her, "--he has the power over electricity and Michael is also part empathy,"

Mick nodded as Josef sipped from his glass of whiskey. He remembered he hadn't had his feeding but this was more important.

"Phillip, he's full empathy having feel more emotions than Michael who can only feel negative emotions but beside that Phillip can control earth. He's such a sweet guy and I would never forgive myself if--anything happened to him," she said starting to sob again. Michael held onto her tighter and continued from where she left off,

"Evangelina is our youngest, although her control can be off balanced by anger she keeps it in check at most times. Evangelina has psychic powers and you all witnessed it before she also is a telepathic but barely uses her power only if necessary." Mick rested his palm along his cheek as he listened and taking in all the information.

"What I don't understand is why you are killing vampires, rogue vampires deserves to die but why leave them there?" Josef asked placing his empty glass of whiskey on the coffee table. Evangeline narrowed her eyes at Josef who wore his usual smirking expression. She was starting to hate that look on his face. She wanted to rip it off better yet just kill him.

"Because of your _kind_! Filthy monsters like you!"

"Hey! You don't have to get so rude!" Josef defended himself as being called a 'filthy monster'. Evangelina stood up from Michael's arms marching her way over to Josef who was startled by her emotions from weeping just a short moment ago to being angry and loathing at him.

"Because vampires like those we've killed have almost killed us! Gaspard, Michael, Phillip and--I, we've been victims of those feedings! They were inexperienced and left us to die! Our throats practically almost ripped off hanging on a thread but we lived through! Now we're just helping the world rid of those filth and leaving their bodies there for other people to know what they are living with. It's only fair," she spoke seething at him. Josef was taking aback nothing to say.

Michael stood up and brought Evangelina back to him. Mick stood up and walked over to Evangelina and Michael who stood there holding onto each other for comfort. He smiled at Evangelina who looked at him like a lost child but then buried her face into Michael's chest. Michael chuckled slightly at the childish expression that Evangelina was acting.

"Hi, I'm Mick St. John but you probably already know that," Evangelina smiled at him and nodded. "I'm sorry about Josef, he's an old selfish vampire who is proud of what he is," Evangelina winced slightly as Mick could see and Michael held her closer to him. He felt some sort of chemistry in the air between them but he was uncertain. Josef felt that constraint in his chest again. The tightening within his heart and the heavy feeling weighing at his chest.

"It's alright Mick, I know you don't like being a vampire that you're not proud of the bloodsucker you are. It's just different beings have different views on things," she spoke in her soft voice that made all the males in the room felt calmer and more relaxed. Her lips stretched upwards in a small smile towards Mick who grinned back at her and pushed his hair behind his ears. "By the way, she's unsure about what happened last week but she's ready now, she's sorted her feelings, it's time for you to sort your feelings,"

Mick stared at her lost of words, he was unsure how to accept her wise sounding words. He knew what she meant by that. She was talking about Beth and what had happened last week. Just that kiss. Josef looked over at Mick and raised his eyebrows in wonder. He mentally noted to ask Mick about it later but right now he wanted to know more about Evangelina and how things became to be,


	4. Chapter 4

_August 18__th__, 1993_

_The young man in a black suit walked alone on the windy summer's night. He sighed watching the cars drive by not giving him one glance. It had been a tiring day, not that he was working at all. Michael Towers didn't have to work for his money, he just had to walk up to his father and ask for the money. Not a second in his life did Michael ever had to work for his money. He didn't have to sweat for it. _

_Michael heard his phone ring and felt it vibrate in his pocket, Michael sighed and reached into his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He sighed irately and picked it up with a cough to clear his itchy throat_

"_Hello? Michael speaking," the other person on the phone sounded sultry and seductive._

"Michael, it's Cherrie, where are you? I haven't seen you in awhile," _Michael winced at the name. He remembered her, remembered her too clearly for his taste. He should have been drunk that night but instead his mind was still too sober that he remembered almost every detail that happened that night with Cherrie. He shivered but continued to talk to her_

"_Hello Cherrie, I have been busy you know," he said trying to sound casual and not like he wanted to get rid of her. Even as a playboy, Michael had a heart, he knew what to say and do at the right time and what not. _

"Oh, I thought you had another girl in your arms,"_ Michael rolled his eyes as he continued to walk. He often wondered why he was walking alone when he could have called his driver. It was one of those mysteries that he couldn't figure out himself of himself. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Cherrie but I have to go. I'm quite busy at the moment," he swore he heard Cherrie sigh and sob or something but then he hung up, unable to stand her high pitched voice anymore. It was just torture to him now. Torture to be on the phone with her. He slid his phone back into his pocket and sighed as he shoved his hands into his pants pocket and walked a little faster. _

_Michael felt a shiver run down his spine, he felt as though someone was following him. Someone was watching him from close by. Michael turned around but saw no one, there was no one on the street it was just him. _

_He turned back around but collided into something. He heard the other person gasp and fall as he just stumbled back from the impact,_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry!" he apologised helping the teenager up. Her curly brown hair was tied in a ponytail as her brown eyes looked up at him. She smiled at him and shook her head as she accepted his help_

"_No, it's my fault. I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry seeing as it is late," Michael nodded understanding. He looked over the teenager in front of him. Beautiful was all he could describe her. She had a soft velvet voice and a goddess beauty. Although she was still young she was beautiful. He knew when she grew up she would be captivating so many hearts. _

"_No, it's my fault. I'm Michael," he spoke again as well as introducing himself to this brown haired beauty. She smiled at him and brushed the dirt off her coat as she hugged herself to keep warm,_

"_I'm Evangelina, it's nice meeting you but I must go. My mother will be worried now," Michael nodded and smiled one last time at the girl he would never meet again. He chuckled and continued to walk home after Evangelina had disappeared around the corner. _

_It made him wonder as to why she was wandering around at 11 at night. The streets of Los Angeles was dangerous for a girl like her to be walking around._

_September 4__th__, 1994_

_**3:09 am**_

_They say before you die, your life flashed before your eyes. But what happens when you're on the thread of dying? Does life flash before your eyes? For Michael Towers, it was a different story. _

_Here he lay, dying in a pool of his own blood that continued to flow out from his wounds on his body. Michael wondered if this was God's way of punishing him. Punishing the way he had lived before but he hadn't committed any crime. He didn't sleep with women who were married or in a relationship. He made the feelings mutual that this was only a onetime thing, oh with an exception of Cherrie, she was too blunt to understand. _

_**2:00 am**_

_Michael Towers, once again walked home. It was never smart to walk alone on a dark night but Michael had always did. He didn't understand why he did it but he did it. _

_He could feel someone watching him again, the same feeling he had felt a year ago. When he had met Evangelina on the same street as he was walking on today. He often wondered if he would see her again, of course older just to see how she looked. _

_Michael turned around hearing a hissing noise beside his ear. He shivered at the feeling running down his spine. It was unpleasant and dangerous. Michael walked faster, picking up his pace to get somewhere safer. _

_Again, that hissing sound reached his ear. He felt a cold breath blowing into his ear as he gasped and jumped away but saw nothing. There was no one but him on the street. Michael shook his head as he rubbed his temples_

"_It's the alcohol," he mumbled to himself, sure that he was somehow too intoxicated and just hallucinating these things. Michael, walked faster though. Somehow as though he spoke those words the back of his mind screamed for him to run, run to where there was crowd where it was safer. But Michael didn't listen to that voice in the back of his mind. This time it was really the alcohol playing its part, not allowing Michael to listen to the voice that screamed to be heard. _

"_I don't think it's the alcohol," came the cold shivering voice beside Michael. He turned to his side to be staring at a man. Perhaps no older than 30. He had ice blue eyes and a grin that showed two pointy canines. Michael wanted to run but his feet seemed frozen with fear and amazement. "Why don't we talk in here?" the vampire man asked gesturing over to the dark scary looking alleyway. _

_Michael shook his head and stepped back a few times, stumbling over his own two feet as he tried to escape the monster that would seal his fate. Poor, Michael never had a chance against such a strong monster. When he thought he was safe, he was ripped away from the dim lit street and pulled into the dark alleyway. Michael whimpered as the strong hand gripped his arm hard._

"_There's no escaping Michael," Michael's eyes widened. He felt the same cold hold onto his shoulders in a strong hold. This time, Michael knew there was no escaping. He was dead. His fate was now sealed. _

"_Why?" Michael asked as he flinched when he felt the vampire's teeth graze along his neck. As well as the vampire taking in his scent. The vampire chuckled lowly as his lips were hovering above Michael's ear._

"_It's your bad luck," was all the vampire said before he hissed and sank his teeth into the soft skin of Michael's neck. Michael gasped and buckled under the strong hold of the vampire. His feet kicked trying to get himself free but the vampire was too strong. He was pushing Michael down so his body was flat against the dirty concrete. _

_Michael gasped as he felt his life drain away. The vampire laughed and walked away. Michael closed his eyes as his breathing was short and heavy. He knew this was all over but he couldn't help but wish somehow someone would give him another chance. Another chance so he would tell his father how much he loved him and how he would help him. _

_**4:00 am**_

_It was over. Michael felt his last breath leave him and it was all over. His body became limp against his blood. It was the end. _

_Michael opened his eyes. His body felt lighter and he was almost floating above the ground. His surrounding was creamy. This wasn't Hell nor was it Heaven, then where is he? Ahead of him, he could see a large iron gate. There was light there and he approached it. _

_He pushed open the gate, there was no warning saying he couldn't. A force sucked his body through it. His body lurched forward and his breath caught at his throat as he flew so quickly into the land beyond the gate. _

_Michael gasped as he sat up. Cold sweat covered his body. This time his body felt heavy. He stood up feeling his neck where the dried blood was. He didn't understand how he was alive again. It wasn't a dream, he was still dressed in his suit and he was covered in his blood. _

"_You're awake," came the monotone voice of someone who had been standing beside Michael's body for a while now. Michael looked over at him and stumbled backwards in fright. He was afraid that another vampire had come back to feast on him. "Don't worry, I'm not one of them. My name is Gaspard," Michael nodded_

"_I'm Michael but who are you? I mean what are you doing here?" Gaspard looked up at the alleyway entrance and Michael noticed a body there, headless as he gasped seeing the head of the vampire who had bitten him before lying at his feet. _

"_I was someone just like you but now I live to kill all these rogue vampires." Michael looked over at Gaspard again. "And you're going to help me," Michael nodded knowing this was his second chance that he had hoped for. _

"_But how did I live?" Gaspard looked back at Michael again before he walked away back into the street._

"_You just went through the Gates of Life,"_


	5. Chapter 5

It was quiet back at Michael's house. What was there to say? Michael was frustrated at the problem at hand. They were going to work alongside with vampires, the thing that they were living to kill. He was also frustrated at the fact that Evangelina was sulking in her room. She blamed herself for the capture of their friends.

No matter how many times he had spoken to her that it wasn't her fault, she didn't listen. She couldn't listen to him, her heart and mind were set that it was her fault. Everything was her fault. Michael sighed heavily as he leaned back against the leather seat he was on. He dropped his head back as he closed his eyes in tiredness.

It had been a tiring evening, the party and shortly after the unfortunate event.

Footsteps reached his ears, he sat up looking over at the staircase to see Evangelina running down. Her hair was tied in a ponytail as she had changed from her dress and wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He frowned seeing her casual attire

"Where are you going?" Michael asked as he stood up and gracefully walked over to stop Evangelina from leaving his home. She looked over at him, her eyes slightly swollen from crying. Her cheeks tear stained. His hard expression softened seeing her broken state.

Michael cupped her face with his hands and rubbed his thumb around in circles along her cheeks. He watched as Evangelina closed her eyes in content at having the feeling of Michael being near her.

"Please Michael," she pleaded with him as her mind broke from the spell. He sighed but didn't stop holding her like that. She looked at him with tear filled eyes, her lips quivering like she was going to cry again, "Please...I have to get them back,"

Michael hushed her with his finger on her lips. He pulled her into a hug quickly and whispered soft words against her hair as his hands ran up and down along her back

"I know, I know but we can't do things like this. It's too rational, we'll get caught. I promise you that we'll get them back but you have to promise me that we'll do it the safe way ok?" Evangelina looked up to him. The cogs in her mind running quickly. Defeated, she nodded. Michael smiled faintly and kissed her forehead. Evangelina buried her face back into his chest.

It was amazing how they had met so long ago. Just when she was a teenager at the ripe age of 15.

14 years ago, it was 14 years ago that they had met on that chilly night. How could he forget her at all? How could he have survived those nights alone wishing he could just perhaps catch a glimpse of her, he had only barely. Barely survived those days.

"Evangelina, let's take you back upstairs to sleep ok?" Evangelina smiled faintly and nodded.

To Evangelina Michael had always been in her life since her teenage years. She remembered him of course, since the first time they bumped into each other till this day. Every moment she had spent with him was forever etched into her mind. There was no denying that Evangelina felt strongly for Michael.

The soft mattress caved in slightly as Evangelina lay down with Michael pulling the covers over her body slowly and tucking it under her chin watching as her eyes fluttered close for a few seconds before it snapped open again to stare into Michael's eyes.

"Thank you Michael," she whispered before her eyes shutting close and her breathing became low and regular.

* * *

Mick stared over at Josef who was suddenly glaring at the spot where Evangelina and Michael were seated a few hours ago. He rolled his eyes and thought about the problem at hand. There were vampires involved, vampires that were probably rogue vampires and wanted to destroy these four supposed heroes as people had come to dub them.

"Josef, you're sudden glaring at her previous spot won't help the fact that Michael and her are...infatuated with each other and no matter how much of a liking you had taken to her you have no chance," Josef snapped his head over to face his best friend and glared with a low growl.

"What made you think I actually like _her_?! And if I did what do you mean by I, Josef Kostan unable to get a chance? Who can resist me?" he asked Mick smugly with a Josef smirk as his eyes twinkled slightly but Mick shook his head muttering things that Josef couldn't make out what Mick was saying.

"Josef, it's the fact that **you** have been glaring at the seats where Evangelina had just sat and the fact that you have been staring at her for the majority of the time she's been nearby." Something flashed through Mick's eyes as he smirked mischievously before laughing making Josef lift an eyebrow in question thinking his friend was insane from all the bag and bottled blood,

"Perhaps, it's the fact that you've actually fallen for someone. It's the fact that you actually **like** Evangelina!" Mick state with a triumphant smirk as Josef stared at Mick as though he has completely lost his mind, gaping like a fish out of water before he cleared his throat and compose himself with a scoff and lifted his nose into the air acting all high and mighty.

"Absolutely nonsense, Mick. Now if you would excuse me, the night is beginning to end and I would like to hit the ice box," with that Josef swiftly turned on his feet and headed towards his bedroom. Mick smirked to himself and chuckled silently before he headed towards the front door and left into the night heading back to his own apartment.

Entering his apartment was a relief, the night had started of smoothly but suddenly ended up to badly. He spotted Beth sitting on his couch, her breathing low and regular indicating she was asleep. Mick swiftly moved across his floor and over to Beth before draping his jacket over her to keep her warm but as the material touched her, her eyes fluttered open to stare up at Mick confused before her lips drawled back in a smile.

"Hey Beth," he said shifted nervously on his feet but it was unnoticed by Beth who was blushing. Evangelina's words suddenly came to his mind.

"_She's unsure about what happened last week but she's ready now, she's sorted her feelings, it's time for you to sort your feelings"_

_Sort out his feelings?_ Mick wondered if it was the right thing to do. He was a bloodsucker, a vampire, a monster that feasted itself upon blood to live on a daily basis as she was alive with a beating heart, able to eat human food and she could age. Why would he want to risk her life so he could make himself happy? It was selfish.

"Mick...I umm...I wanted you to know that," but as Beth paused to try and find her words, Mick took opportunity to kiss her deeply and heatedly. He didn't care of the consequences just the fact that she was here and willing to love a monster like him was enough. "Wow," Beth commented breathlessly as they broke apart. A shy smile on Mick's face as Beth continued to blush.

"I...I love you Beth," were the words that Beth Turner had been waiting to hear for a long while and just with those words, it made her heart flutter hearing it from Mick's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! CONTAINS SOME DISTURBING SCENES TOWARDS THE END OF THE CHAPTER, AS WELL AS SOME SEXUAL REFERENCE BETWEEN TWO MEN. I APOLOGISE IF THIS OFFENDS ANYONE. **

**AND IM REALLY SORRY FOR SUCH A DELAY ON THIS STORY BUT I'M STARTING TO GET BACK INTO THE GROOVE OF WRITING THIS AGAIN.  
**

* * *

Another day, another night wasted by recovering their strength instead of finding Gaspard and Phillip. Evangelina wandered the empty corridor of Michael's home. It felt emptier than it did usually, she could picture Phillip walking up those stairs and approach her closed door in his quite manner and knock gently which would wake her up and together, with Phillip waiting just a couple of minutes, they would proceed down together to have breakfast, where Gaspard and Michael would be waiting.

She choked back a sob. _I have to be strong._ She thought determinedly, feeling a burst of adrenaline. _Phillip and Gaspard depend on Michael and I to save them, I can't be weak now._ She nodded and straightened her posture as she walked down the stairs, lonely and broken.

She could hear the faint chatter – if you could call it chatter, it was more like raised voices in a disagreement, "We will **not** be using Eva as bait, use yourself as bait Kostan!" she recognised Michael's voice as he spat at the handsome vampire she had met last night.

"Michael" she spoke sternly as she entered the room. Michael flinched at the tone she used against him and felt guilty, not guilty at the fact that he was rude to a vampire but the fact that she had caught him in such a wicked state. "Let's not treat our guest and allies like that,"

_Allies?_ Michael thought in distain. _Vampires will never become our allies, love._ For they were only thoughts and thoughts couldn't hurt anyone unless they were voiced which was something Michael would never do to hurt Evangelina. She suffered enough already so he stood with apologising to her but not to his guest.

"Oh good morning Mr. St John, Mr Kostan. I hope you two can help us get Gaspard and Phillip back. I miss them dearly," she whispered to the vampires who heard every word and felt the strong emotion as she pleaded to them. Michael quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller woman noticing quickly that Josef Kostan tensed as Michael came in contact with Evangelina. Josef looked away and Michael knew.

Mick smiled, assuring the young woman that everything would be alright, that her friends would be back and they would disappear from each other's lives. Michael was happy with that statement, the sooner his brothers were back the sooner these vampires were gone from their lives and the sooner Evangelina would be happy again.

Josef cleared his throat still feeling his chest constrict at the sight of Michael and Evangelina so intimate like that. "Don't worry Evangelina, we'll do our best to help you," Evangelina smiled at Josef and if his heart was still beating it would have bounced against his rib cages, threatening to come out but for now he was content with the feeling she gave him. That calm and relaxed feeling, he rarely ever experienced these days. "But for now, we would like to know everything that you know of so far about these vampires,"

Michael glanced down at the broken woman in his arms and tightened his hold onto her, intending to tell her that he was never going to let her go and she leaned back against his chest accepting him. "Fine Kostan,"

* * *

_**January 1**__**th**__**, 1987**_

_**2:54 am**_

_For Gaspard, spending New Years alone was nothing different. He couldn't remember the last time he had spent this day, this indication of a new year with someone he cared about that's because, moving to live in Brooklyn, Gaspard had kept away from people. He was hurt and scarred from the life back at home in little his little town of Devil's Lake, North Dakota. _

_Just thinking about what had happened back home, made him shiver with fright. He had been living a lie, a big lie back at home unable to do anything about it, all Gaspard could do was run, and he did, he ran as far away as he could from that place because to him, Devil's Lake truly belonged to the Devil._

_**6:09 am**_

_Gaspard cooked and clean the small apartment he had to himself in the dodgy part of Brooklyn, it wasn't a five star or any star for that matter, apartment but it provided him shelter, water and electricity when he needed. Gaspard had found a job at the local newspaper agency just a train station away from his apartment which paid him well enough for him to live through until his next pay. _

_Gaspard never once did he whine or ask the Heavens why he was living in such poverty and bad luck while other people who have sinned more so than him live in luxury without a care in the world, he accepted his fate and continued with life always looking behind his shoulder feeling as though there was someone after him, someone who was out there to kill him._

_It was a shame; Gaspard hadn't known that his instinct was right. Someone was there watching him from the moment he left Devil's Lake, they've been watching him struggle and beg even to survive and this someone stood back within the shadows and grinned a sinister grin. The grin of a predator waiting for its prey to give up and let death come upon them._

_**11:06 pm**_

_From a drizzle of light rain earlier in the night became pouring of cats and dogs. Gaspard without the luxury of having a car or enough money to catch a cab, he was left to walk home as the last train had left almost one hour ago. _Just my luck_ he thought depressingly but thought no more. _

_The streets were empty except for occasional homeless men or women lying under chairs or their makeshift home in the alleyways groaning and moaning from discomfort of the weather but Gaspard paid no mind to them. He was barely living himself and had no time for others but where he could, he did. The streetlights that littered the streets were no use to give him light as most of them were burnt out or were broken beyond repair._

_Footsteps, he could hear footsteps echoing his own as he walked down a completely deserted road, not even a homeless person lay there nor was there seen a stray cat, it was just him and the echoing footsteps' owner. Gaspard paused and the footsteps stopped too. He continued walking for another twenty feet before stopping again and glancing back but saw no one. Chills ran down his spine but he was unsure from the coldness as his clothes clung to his skinny figure or from fright._

_Gaspard quickly picked up his pace and ran, he ran down the empty street careful to avoid the dark alleyways and running in the middle of the road as to avoid being attacked. Although a smart choice, Gaspard wasn't dealing with a human, he was dealing with something that belonged in his imagination and the stories._

_He felt his body hit against a sudden brick wall and then trapped against the walls. His vision grew fuzzy and unclear as his head banged against the wall quite forcefully. _Walls are moving._ That was the only clear explanation that Gaspard could think of. Once his vision began to clear up and he could vaguely make out silhouettes in the rain and the dark, Gaspard gasped at the intensifying piercing white eyes in front of him. He could make out the pearl white set of teeth included two very pointy incisors. _Vampire_._

_The mere thought made him flinch with fright. "You're so yummy," the vampire hissed into his ear. Gaspard gasped and shivered as the vampire's cold hand tightly held his throat, blocking the air from entering his lung leaving poor Gaspard gasping for breath and clawing at the hand to realise him but to no avail. The vampire simply laughed at the pitiful attempt of escape from his meal. "Oh you disappoint me. I thought you would be more of a challenge,"_

_His pointy teeth touched Gaspard's cold neck and he flinched and struggled even harder against the vampire. The vampire let him fall to the ground and watched as he cough and choked gulping in amounts of air that was cut off from his lungs. "You're absolutely fascinating though it's a shame I have to kill you," there was no remorse in that tone just a simple statement made by the vampire to the quivering human beside his feet who didn't look up at him but continued to swallow amounts of air._

_Gaspard closed his eyes as his body relaxed again, he was going to accept death that would come to him. He gasped as the vampire sunk his teeth into Gaspard's tender flesh and proceeded to drink from his supposed delicious blood. Gaspard felt his mind drift away, back to home, back to the family he left behind, back to the woman he love and the big secret a small town kept so neatly. A secret he would take to the grave. However, luck wasn't on his side, the vampire wasn't going to satisfy Gaspard with a quick and simple death, no, he picked up Gaspard from his bleeding neck and chuckled into Gaspard's face licking his lips of the blood that escaped. _

_He hissed lowly as his nose breathed in Gaspard's scent from his neck, up to his hair and down to his chest. The vampire smirked against Gaspard's skin as he ripped the thin shirt from Gaspard and proceeded to touch him in ways he didn't like a man to do. The vampire was going to humiliate Gaspard, he wanted Gaspard to suffer and beg for a quick death instead of this but Gaspard would not succumb to such thing, he would endure this torture and not beg._

_The vampire trailed his fingers down to Gaspard's belt and he gasped in panic. He tried to think of happy moments, when his mother was still alive or when he was with his lover. He tried his best but the vampire had now, touched Gaspard at a private area where he could not think anymore but his mind yelling for him to beg to this monster, beg and grovel for a quick death._

_**11:54 pm**_

_It seemed forever that the vampire was finally satisfied with Gaspard's torture. Gaspard lay in a fetal position. His mouth mumbling a prayer as the vampire violated him in ways he wished never happened. His naked body bled from bite marks that the vampire had fed from him. Finally the vampire bent down to him and chuckled to Gaspard's ear, making Gaspard shiver again._

"_You've been such a good pet but I think it's time you die now," Gaspard couldn't remembering experiencing such relief when death was about to be given to him. He didn't say anything else but continue to mumble his prayers. _

_The vampire smirked and sunk his teeth roughly into the bleeding neck of Gaspard and sucked roughly. Gaspard gasped and moaned in discomfort at the pain he was experiencing. He felt his neck being torn slowly as the vampire fed from him so roughly feeling the nails of his killer dig into his tender skin, ripping and shredding his body like a doll. _

_Slowly, the pain began to disappear, his body began to grow numb and at exactly 12:00 am on January 2__nd__, 1987, Gaspard was dead to the world and to the vampire who had killed him so ruthlessly. _

**WARNING WARNING**


End file.
